


Briefcase & Sunflowers

by No_JimmyProtested



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, CEO Louis, Florist Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry Stylinson short story, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Chapter, Short Story, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry fluff, larry one shot, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_JimmyProtested/pseuds/No_JimmyProtested
Summary: "You're my sun and I'm your sunflower,"Harry is a normal boring florist and Louis is a typical CEO. Everything is changed when they met.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is always grey and dark, and the rain is ready to pour anytime soon. Harry quickens his pace to reach to the shop.

Once he reached there, he take out the keys and unlocked the door, before he heard someone shouting at him. 

"Hey Harry! You're late today," The boy startled and turned around, only to see a silly grins from the Irish boy with blonde hair. 

Harry looks at his watch. Ten more minutes to 10:00am. Harry always comes early to his shop, at least one hour before the opening time, but last night he stayed up late to finish and arrange his customers orders. 

"Yeah you know we've been busy this week, too much orders, I have to stay up late to settle it," he smiles, showing his 2 inches-deep dimples. 

Niall just shrugged, he knows Harry is a hardworking boy, especially in something that he loves, flowers.

Flowers is Harry passion. He had been working hard for the shop, his own one and only glorious flower shop, 'Summertime And Butterflies'. 

Even though he just opened the shop for only almost a year now, his shop has already well known and famous among the people and customers. 

Everyone loves to come and buy his flowers, he always make sure that the flowers always looks lovely, fresh and delightful, just like him. 

Harry is an ordinary 21 years old boy, but he's famous among the florist all over London because of his hardworking, sincerity and his cheerful personality that makes people easily falling in love with him. 

He turned the small signage that showing Closed to Open that hanging on the shop's door, and ready to start the day. Niall is already take his place at the counter. He has been working as Harry's assistant since 7 month ago and he really loves his job. 

Harry arranged his most favorite, sunflowers, on top of the shelves. He's smiling so brightly every time he sees the flowers, they are so fresh and beautiful. Harry believe sunflowers give positive energy and spreads happiness. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door chime that tells someone's entering his shop. Harry turns around, ready to wish his first customer for today with a beautiful smile on his face. He's still holding a bunch of sunflowers in his hands then froze in his place, staring at the man in front of him.

The first thing that Harry notice is his pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes with long eyelashes. His hair is styled in messy fringe, his sharp jawline is covered with thin stubbles. He's so handsome in his office suit with a briefcase in his left hand. He is drop dead gorgeous. 

He has sexy thin lips, Harry wonders how it would feel like if that beautiful lips pressed against his. 

Harry is staring too much that he doesn't even realize he squeezed the sunflowers in his hand too tight. Still no welcoming wish from him, he feels his lips was glued by the most powerful superglue ever. So Niall think its his job to do.

"Good morning, Sir. How can we help you?" Niall said, with amusement on his face. 

Harry startled from his wild imagination, gulping his dry throat. Eyes still on the beautiful man's face. 

But it's not just only Harry who's staring, the man in front of him obviously staring back at him, which makes Harry feels uncomfortable. 

"Sir?," Niall repeated. The man shake his head, turning around to go to Niall, leaving clueless Harry in his place. The man walks towards the counter and Harry take this opportunity to stare at the man's body. He seems a little bit shorter than him, but he has strong bulging biceps. 

And his bum, he has pretty round bum that Harry just wanna touch here and there. He shakes his head fiercely to clear his dirty mind and run his fingers through his long curls. 

"Is there any flowers that interests you, Sir?," Niall said politely since the man seems lost and doesn't say a single word yet. 

The man scanning all over the room to look at the flowers and his eyes attached to Harry's green one. The boy still standing there with sunflowers in his hands, staring over him. 

"I'm interested in that beautiful curly flower over there, is he available for sale?," the man said, pointing directly to Harry. 

Harry feels a stream of blood rushing to his face, heating up his cheeks. He's so sure his face is reddened from blushing too much. He immediately look down to his feet, smiling shyly and stupidly. 

Niall is confused as hell. He moves his head so fast to see Harry's face, then to the man's, then to Harry's again. He pushed his glasses frame between his nose. 

The man just chuckles. Harry likes it. He doesn't know why, but he likes it. He loves to hear the man's voice and chuckles. And damn, did the man just flirting with him? He's blushing even more. 

"Actually I would like to order a special flower bouquet. But it's a big request. I don't know if you guys can do it. So I'm here just to ask first," the man said, he sometimes glances at Harry. 

"What would it be Sir?," Niall asked. 

"I want a flower bouquet with 365 of roses in it. And I want it by tomorrow," the man said. Niall furrows his eyebrows. 

"That's too many flowers Sir, I'm afraid we can get it ready by tomorrow," Niall said politely. The man just smiling. 

"I know, it's okay. I'm just asking first. That's a crazy request after all. Well thank—"

"We'll do it," Harry said from behind. Both of Niall and the man look over Harry, surprised. 

Harry walks to the counter and standing beside the gorgeous man, asking for his attention. The man looking more attractive in this distance.

"Are you sure, curly?," the man said, his eyes staring at Harry's beautiful and soft curls, making Harry blushes. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. May I know is this for self pick up or delivery? If it's for delivery please fill up the details here," Harry push a pen and a paper to be filled by the man.

"And this is some of the gift card that you can choose if you want to write some greetings,"

The man smiles so brightly like a sunflower. No, it's brighter than a sunflower. There's crinkles by his eyes, and Harry stares every beautiful features of the man's face while he's writing the greetings. Once finished, he give back the paper and the card to Harry. 

"So the flowers will be delivered during lunch hours tomorrow to this address?," Harry asked for confirmation. The man just nod and smile. 

"Well I guess special flowers for a special one?," Niall said jokingly, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, it's me and my girlfriend one year anniversary," the man said softly. 

Harry's smile suddenly drops. He try to interpret the new information that he received just now. 

"Congratulations, she's a lucky girl," Niall replied, looking over Harry, he noticed his face is changing. 

"Thank you. And thank you for doing this. I know you are the best," the man said, glancing at Harry. The curly boy just smiles bitterly. 

After dealing with the payment and whatnot, the man leaves the shop with a satisfied smile. 

"What was that?," Niall asked as the man gone. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"365 of roses for tomorrow, how can we do that Harry?"

Harry knows it's impossible, but his impatient ass already convinced the man that they will get the roses ready by tomorrow. 

This is crazy, Harry just saw the man today but now he can't even forget his beautiful blue eyes staring into his. He wants to meet the man again, that's why he's willing to do it. 

But after he knows what is the flower for, he now regret his decision. He take the greeting card that has been written by the man and his eyes embedded on the not-so-neat handwriting.

“Happy anniversary sweetheart,  
365 roses for 365 beautiful days with you. Thank you for an amazing year we spent together. Love you.”

—Louis 

Harry is very very regrets for his decision.

————————————————————


	2. Briefcase & Sunflowers

Harry is laying in his bed, it's still early to get ready for work. Despite he's stressing out about Louis' order, somehow he manages to finish it early. Thanks to Niall that helped him so much. 

Louis Tomlinson. The name of the man that drive Harry crazy. He can't forget the man's beautiful face out of his mind since yesterday. 

His beautiful features, still lingering in his mind, he still can freshly smell his strong manly perfume. His veiny hand, when he grips the briefcase in his hands and the way his bum moves perfectly in his tight office suit. 

Harry feels his blood flowing to the lower part his body every time he thinks about the beautiful man. He begins to stroke gently his semi hard cock. 

Ah shit, he doesn't want to jerk off to a thought of a random stranger that he barely know. But Louis, that man has a strong effect on him, in a frustrating sexual way. 

He needs a cold shower.   
__________________________________ 

After he parked in the available parking lot, Harry carefully take out the large and pretty red roses bouquet from backseat of his car. 

Harry is in charge for delivery, so here he is, feeling dumb, sending a bunch of beautiful roses as anniversary gift to his crush's girlfriend.

Yes he feels dumb. He didn't even know what is Louis' sexuality. Is he really like men? But he obviously flirting with Harry yesterday. Maybe that was just a friendly gesture for him. Mutual respect. 

After he managed to get into level 7, he looking for the right door to deliver the flowers then he presses the bell. 

While waiting the door to open, he thinking how special this girl to Louis, and how lucky she is, having a sweet boyfriend like Louis. He wonders how will she reacts when receiving this bunch of stunning red roses. 

His mind traveling to the past, playing the memories when he was with Nick. All the sweet and beautiful promises that they've declared together. He missed the good and beautiful old day. Of course he miss only the sweet memories. Nick is an asshole anyway. All of the promises had already gone to the trash cans. 

Harry presses the bell once more when there's no answer. 'Why the hell is this girl taking so long?' Harry rolls his eyes. 

He's about to press the bell for the third time, when suddenly the door opened, revealing a girl who is peeking behind the door. She seems shocked. 

"Miss Calder?," Harry said for confirmation. 

The girl let out a sigh of relief when she sees Harry. "Yes that's me," she replied in arrogant voice, flipping her hair. 

Bitch. 

"I'm here to send this special delivery for you," Harry said, flashing his fake smile to the girl. But the girl in front of him doesn't look happy or excited. She just rolls her eyes and grab the flower bouquet from Harry. 

'Wow that's rude' Harry thought. Harry will happily jumping around the house if he receives a special gift on a special day like this. 

"Who's that babe?" He heard someone's voice from inside of the apartment, which makes Harry alarmed. 

'Louis? Is Louis here?' Harry thought. Of course he is. This is his girlfriend's apartment after all. 

But wait. That's not Louis voice. He recognized so well the voice that makes him crazy and haunting him all night, although he only knows Louis in a short time. That's definitely not Louis' voice. 

"No one, just a delivery boy," the girl said with smirk in her face, annoyingly. Harry wants to throw up in his mouth. Harry give the receipts and a pen for the girl to signs as a proof of receiving. 

Harry is confused and bewildered. He really wants to know who is the voice belongs to. Is that really Louis? Maybe he has a sore throat that makes his voice changed. 

If that's really Louis, he doesn't mind to see his handsome face again. At least we can exchanging 'hi' and see the charming smile from sexy lips of his. Harry try to look behind the door. 

Looks like he doesn't even have to try when the man appears from behind the door, revealing a man that he doesn't recognize. 

He's not Louis. Louis is short, he is tall. Louis is handsome, he is a little bit ugly. But he's calling Louis' girlfriend babe. Who is he? Harry's mind clouded with all of the questions. 

'Is this witch is fucking cheating on Louis?' His heart beating so fast. 

"Oh, a flower bouquet? What a sweet boyfriend he is," the stranger man said, with stupid chuckles and smirk. 

Harry's eyes widened, suddenly feels his body heating up, both hands clenching tightly. What the hell?

The girl just give another stupid smirk, then she gives back the pen and receipt to Harry. They are both stupid. 

"Well thanks, curly," the stupid man said, he grips the girl hips and kissed her hair. Then the door slammed closed right in front of Harry's face, leaving him shocked. 

He's still standing there stupidly, still puzzled from what had just happened. He just seen the most disgusting and disturbing scene in his life. And he's calling him curly? Ew only Louis can call him that. 

'Louis. My poor Louis. His girlfriend is fucking cheating on him, on their fucking anniversary'. 

Harry feels like he wants to cry. 

What's he going to do now?

_________________________________


	3. Briefcase and Sunflowers

Louis didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve an ungrateful girlfriend like Miss Calder, or whatever the hell the witch name is. 

Harry is alone in his shop, walking back and forth. Niall still doesn't come yet since it's still early to open the shop. 

Harry is thinking of what he needs to do. What is the best way? Is he needs to tell Louis about it? Or should he just stay silent? Wait, is this even his problem?

Yes, this is his problem, because it's involving Louis. He doesn't want Louis to be played like this. 

But what if all of these only misunderstandings? What if when he tells Louis about all of these, Louis won't believe him, and he will shout on his face, and ask Harry to stay out his business. 

What if, if Harry doesn't tell him, he will get angry and said "You already know but you didn't tell me?!"

All of these thoughts give pressures to Harry and he want to cry. He has a really soft heart. But he can't stop thinking. He has this strong and strange feeling for the blue eyed man.

He let out a heavy sigh and grab the spray bottle. He sprays water on the lovely and blooming flowers to keep them fresh and alive. At least seeing this beautiful flowers makes his head a little bit lighter. 

Harry put a basket full of sunflowers on top of the shelf. Every time he sees sunflowers, reminds him of Louis. The guy is so glowing like sunflowers with his beaming smiles. There's silly grins in his lips every time he thinks about Louis. 

His mind fantasize too far and his lost in his own 'My Little Amazing World Of Louis'. 

Then suddenly he feels a soft tap on his shoulder, he jolted and turned around and think Niall had arrived at the shop. 

But he was wrong. In front of him is the most gorgeous man with his stunning blue eyes. The man that Harry would die to see him again. He is wearing a grey suit with black pants, his usual briefcase in his right hand. His hair is in perfect quiff. Fuck. Handsome and on point. 

"Lou- Mr Tomlinson? H-how d-do—" Harry stutters. Damn, the most handsome man is right in front of him, what can he say?

"How do I get in? Well, I just drop by and the door was unlocked. You must be daydreaming too much that you don't even realize I walked into your shop huh?"

Harry face heating up because Louis is absolutely right. He cheeks turned pink immediately. 

"I wonder what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours," Louis said, Harry doesn't know why is he sounds so hot. His thin lips and smirk. Harry want to kiss that stupid yet sexy smirk away. Wait, is he talking about head? What head?

Louis giggles when he sees Harry's blank face. "Well I'm here to say thank you for your excellent service. My girlfriend loves the flowers bouquet so much. You guys are amazing," Louis sincerely say, flashing his stunning smile. 

Then Harry frowned hearing about Louis' girlfriend. It makes Harry sick. That cheating bitch. He's been thinking about this the whole night. Should he ask Louis about this? He scared, but he has to. 

"Mr Tomlinson-"

"Please, just Louis," he cut off. Harry glances at his face. Ah, the crinkles by his eyes is killing Harry.

"Can I ask you something," Harry said, his voice is so low. He was scared to death. He looks down to his feet. Louis hummed in response. 

"Did your girlfriend has a, umm, how do I say this, umm probably has a brother?" Harry shut his eyes tightly. What kind of question is this Harry? You should just ask straight to the point. He blamed himself. 

Louis seems shocked, he raised his eyebrows. "Harry, are you interested in man?," he asked. Harry opened his eyes, staring into Louis'. 

"Because if you do, I'm sorry, she didn't have a brother to be introduced to you," Louis chuckles. 

Harry eyes widened. What? Louis got him wrong. Yes he is openly gay, but he wants Louis to know that the only man that Harry interested in is him. But, forget it, that's enough for him. That's confirmed that the witch is cheating on Louis. 

Harry feels bad for Louis. This man seems to be so much in love with his annoying girlfriend. But how should Harry tell him that she's cheating? All of this thought suddenly disappeared from his mind when Louis slowly approaching him. 

"I didn't know that you're into men,"  
Louis said, he takes slow steps to Harry. Their eyes locked with each other. Harry feels his body begins to tremble. 

Louis' cold blue eyes deathly stares into Harry's eyes. Harry slowly step back until his back hitting the roses shelves. He grips the shelf tightly. 

"Has anyone ever told you, you have pretty eyes?," Louis said in the most seductive voice that Harry ever heard in his life. He gulped loudly, his eyes never leave Louis'. He take the chance to scan all over Louis' perfect features. His eyes, his eyelashes, his sharp cheekbones, his lips and—

"Ouch!" he yelped. Suddenly he feels a sharp sting on his fingers. His middle finger has been poked by the rose's thorn. 'Damnit you little shit' Harry cursed the innocent flowers. There's a drop of blood on his finger. 

He take the napkin on the table to wipe the blood, but his hand is stopped by Louis'. He grabs Harry's hand and inspect the little wound. 

"You're clumsy little baby, how can they allowed you working here? Can't even handle a simple thing like this hmm?," Louis said, narrowing his eyes, still looking into Harry's green one. 

Harry's heart beating so fast that he can feels it's jumping inside of his chest. 

Louis take Harry's finger and bring it closer to his lips. 

'Wait- What is going on here—'

And Louis sucks Harry's finger. 

Harry stop breathing, he screaming in his mind, because Louis is sucking his middle finger. 

He knows its for stopping the blood but why the hell is he doing it sensually? He can feel Louis' tongue twirled over his finger, his eyes closed. 

Harry's knees automatically weak, his body is shivering, his lower body region is heating. Without he realized, he let out a moan from his lips. 

Louis eyes snapped open, and he take out Harry's finger from his mouth with a pop. He's literally blowing Harry's finger. 

"You seems enjoy it," 

Harry blushes fiercely. It's not his fault after all. Louis Tomlinson is sucking his finger like he's sucking a dick. 

Louis grips the back of Harry's neck and bring his face closer to his. Harry stay froze in his place. 

At this point, Harry can't even think anymore. He swallows thickly and parted his lips. Louis lick his own lips, hovering over Harry's plump one. Harry really want to feel that sexy lips against his. Their lips almost touched, their body almost pressed together. 

"Harry, your favorite coffee is—"  
The door is swing open, revealing a cheerful Niall with two coffee cups in his hands. 

Both Harry and Louis are shocked. Harry push Louis from his body harshly and run his fingers through his curls.

Damnit Niall. 

"Oh hi. Good morning Mr. Tomlinson, you're early. We're sorry, we didn't open the shop yet," Niall said knowingly. There's a smile on his face. 

"I umm, I'm here just to say thank you. For everything you guys have done," Louis said after cleared his throat. He straightened his office suit. 

"No problem Sir. Is she happy with the special present?" Niall asked, being a polite boy he is. 

"Yes. Really happy," Louis glances over Harry. Harry frowns his face. 'Did he need to remind him about that annoying bitch again?' He enjoying his little moments with Louis just now. 'Urgh whatever'. 

"We're happy that you're like our service, Sir," Niall replied. 

Louis can see the unhappy face of Harry. 

"Perhaps I can order another beautiful flowers from this wonderful shop?" Louis said, his eyes never shifted from Harry's. 

"Of course Sir. Harry absolutely can help you with all types of flowers that you might like," Niall said, nudging Harry's arm. 

Louis is smiling, turning his body to Harry. 

"So which flowers do you recommend me, curly?," He said with his stupid sexy smirk.

"What is the theme or your concept, sir?," Harry asked shyly. 

"Sir?" Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

"L-Louis," Harry said hesitantly, looking over Niall. The Irish lad gives Harry a toothy grin from the back of the counter. 

"I don't mind. You choose," Louis said, shoving both of his hands in his pants pockets. 

"Well for me, of course it's the sunflowers. They are so bright, beautiful and shining," 'just like you'. 

"And his bright colors shows happiness, and will bring joy to everyone who sees it. Don't you agree Mr. Tomlinson?," Harry said cheekily. Louis smiles. 

"If you think sunflowers can give such a good energy that much, why don't you send and put those beautiful flowers in my office?," Louis winks his eyes playfully to Harry and he hand over a small white card to Harry. His business card. 

"Very well, Sir," Harry is smiling widely, showing his dimples. Little did he know, Louis is already falling in love with his deep and cute dimples. 

"I'll see you during lunch hours?," Louis said. Harry nodding his head, bouncing his curls.

As Louis left the shop, he still staring at the business card that Louis gave him, smiling stupidly. 

LOUIS TOMLINSON  
Chief Executive Officer 

"I saw what happened," Niall said with silly smirk on his face.

"What? That I'm going to send flowers to Louis?" Harry dumbfounded. 

"No. The incident before," Niall wiggles his eyebrows. Harry snorted. 

Then he beams happily, his eyes twinkling, because he's going to meet Louis again.


	4. Chapter 4

This is crazy. He almost kissed Louis. It's not like he doesn't like it, he wants it. But that gorgeous man already has a girlfriend. A witch girlfriend. So why did he tried to kiss Harry?

Harry is standing in the elevator, alone, holding a vase of beautiful and fresh sunflowers for Louis. He like the idea of giving Louis flowers. It feels like they're dating, but they're not. What a sad story. 

The elevator's door opened and Harry making his way to a large wooden door. There's a counter in front of the door, but no one is there. Probably because it's lunch hour. 

Harry knocked the wooden door. His heart felt a little disappointed knowing that maybe Louis wasn't in his room and went out for lunch. He really want to see his beautiful face again. 

But then he heard a firm 'Come in!' from inside of the room and feels relieved. He recognized the voice and smiles. Louis' angelic voice. 

He twisted the door knob carefully and take a step to the office room. 

Harry scanned the room and he sees Louis at the desk, writing something. He is wearing a reading glasses and Harry gulping his dry throat because holy motherfucker, Louis is so hot. That's just sex appeal at its finest. 

"M-Mr Tomlinson?" Harry clear his throat. 

Louis lift up his head to see the curly boy in the door frame. Then his sunshine smile appears. 

"Harry! Please come in!" Louis invite happily and stand up from his seat. He take off his glasses and put it on the desk. 

Harry takes a shy step to Louis, his cheeks are crimson red. 

"Erm, I brought you the sunflowers," Harry shoving the sunflowers into Louis' face. He feels so shy for some reason. 

"They're so pretty," Louis said in a soft voice. "But you're prettier. I mean, prettiest," 

Harry's smile widened that can reach his eyes. His dimples showing, and he hides his face behind the sunflowers. Louis chuckling. 

"Th-Thank you. Where should I put this flowers Sir?" Harry asked, still madly blushing. 

"Just put them on this table please," Louis said. 

Harry put the vase on Louis' office desk. There's not so much items on his desk. Only a MacBook, a pen and some pieces of paper. And also his reading glasses, and-

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Louis, hmm?" Harry feels a hot breath puffing behind his ears, making his body shivers.

He can feel small hands holding his hips from his back. His body is pressed against the desk.

"I-I'm sorry Sir-Louis," what are you trying to do Louis?

"Did you really enjoy being that so submissive for me?" Louis whispered hotly into his ears. Harry's knees trembling. He swear to god, at this point, he's willing to do anything that Louis asked. 

Harry feels Louis' tongue licking his ears and nibbling his earlobe. Then Louis kisses Harry's neck softly. Harry's breath hitch and he tilted his head to the side to give more space for Louis. 

"L-Louis," his body is totally shivering. 

Louis grabs a fistful of Harry curls roughly and tilted his head even more. 

"You want this aren't you?" Louis whispered seductively in Harry's ear. The boy can even reply, he feels pleasure taking over his body. 

Harry shamelessly grinds his ass on Louis crotch. He can feels Louis' hardening member between his bum cheeks. 

"Fuck," Louis growls under his heavy breath. 

He kisses and licks Harry's neck passionately while the boy is grinding his crotch. 

Harry let out a pleasure moan from his sinful lips. Louis turns Harry's body around so they can facing each other. Louis loves to see how wrecked Harry is although they barely do anything yet. 

Louis holds Harry's hips firmly and lift the boy ontop of his office desk. He spread Harry's beautiful long legs and standing between them. 

"You're so beautiful, Harry," Harry furiously blushing. 

Louis smiles, caress Harry's pink cheeks with his palm, and Harry can't help himself from leaning against the touch. He kisses and licks Louis' palm. 

He is crazy for Louis' touch, he is desperate for Louis' kiss. 

"Kiss me, please," Harry can't contain this anymore. He got no control. 

Louis cursed under his heavy breath and he smacked their lips together, not waiting for too long. 

Harry desperately kissing Louis back, passionately. He holds Louis neck and pressed their body together. Louis hands fly into Harry's bum and he squeezed them making Harry moaning into their kiss. 

Louis pull away from the kiss and he holds Harry's jaw firmly. The boy breathing heavily, gasping for air, lips parted. 

"You're so beautiful," 

He shoves his tongue into Harry's mouth and the boy moaning loudly. He feels his body is occupied by a sexual pleasure, and his cock is hardening in his tight jeans. 

Their tongue collide in their mouth, twirling each others and Harry can feel his heart want to burst. He can see fireworks in his eyes. Too much pleasure only by kissing Louis Tomlinson. 

But,

Suddenly there's knocking on the door. Harry and Louis both pulled away from their heated kiss, there's a trail of saliva on Harry's lips to his chin. He quickly wiped it with his shirt sleeve. 

"Shit," Louis muttered. He give a last quick peck on Harry's lips then he lifted Harry down from the desk. 

He runs his fingers over Harry's curls to make it less messy. And his tilted Harry's chin with his index finger. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking into Harry's green eyes. The boy is blushing and breathing heavily. What the hell, he just kissed Louis Tomlinson, is he okay? Of fucking course not! But he nods anyway and bites his lower lips. The knock on the door is louder this time. 

Louis smiles sweetly and adjusting his quiff before he walked to the door and opened it. And-

"Hey baby.. why did you take so longg. You said you wanna have a lunch with me," the voice that Harry hates so much appears from behind the door. 

It's that witch. Harry rolls his eyes. 

Eleanor walked into the room and shocked when he sees Harry. Her eyebrows knitted together. 

"What is this flower boy doing here?" She said in her usual arrogant tone. Harry feels like he want to strangle her to death right here, right now. 

Harry obviously has a sex hair and look totally wrecked. His cheeks is rosy pink, his lips swollen. 

"Louis, don't tell me that—" 

"I'm here just to deliver the flowers. I'm about to leave," Harry cut her off. 

She shoots a dagger to Harry. "Good. So what are you waiting for?"

This bitch really. 

Harry rolls his eyes for a hundred times that day then walked pass Louis. 

"Wait," Louis stop him. He opened his desk drawer and picked a white envelope then he give it to Harry. 

Harry take the envelope from Louis' hand with a frown on his face. It's like a small invitation card. 

"I hope you can make it. Anyway, thank you for those lovely flowers," Louis said with a gorgeous smile on his face. 

"No problem, Sir," Harry winks playfully to Louis then rolled his eyes immediately when he meet Eleanor's face. He exited the room leaving an irritated Eleanor. 

"What was that Louis? Is he flirting with you?" She asked, crossing her hands. 

"What are you talking about?" Louis shook his head. "Now do you want to go to eat or not? I'm hungry because you interrupting my lunch," Louis said, walking through the door. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eleanor shout and stomping her feet, following Louis steps with her sour face.

_________________________________


	5. Briefcase And Sunflowers

Harry is laying on his bed, eyes focused on the pearl white invitation card. 

It was an invitation for Louis' mother birthday dinner. Holy fuck, why is he even invited into the dinner? What is he going to do? Should he come? Or not? 

The real question is, is he really deserves to be a part of the dinner? This is obviously for a family or closest friends or important person only. Is Harry that important to Louis?

The dinner will be held in three more days. He runs his eyes all over the card and on the lower side of the invitation card, there's a scribbled handwriting. 

For any inquiries, please contact  
Louis  
xxxx-xxxxxx

'Oh he thinks I'm his fucking clients huh? What a boring businessman he is' Harry thoughts alone, shaking his head. 

It's not a big a deal if he give it a try right? Well, don't knock it till you try it.  
Without hesitation he texted Louis. 

‘Hi. I'm Harry. The florist. I wanna ask about the birthday dinner?’

He sent the text to Louis. No reply from Louis until the next 15 minutes. 

‘Yes Harry. Is there anything that I can help?’

Harry reads the text and cringe. He's so formal even in texting. 

‘Do I really can attend the dinner? I don't want to feel out of place.’

Another 13 minutes. 

‘I really hope that you can come. I really want you to be there.’ 

Harry smiles. He suddenly remembered the kissing incident this afternoon. His cheeks suddenly becomes red. 

‘Who else is coming for the dinner?’

10 minutes passed. 

‘Just family members are invited.’ 

Family members? Did I counted as family? He smiles. 

‘Okay. What should I wear.’ 

8 minutes passed. Oh god. He's so slow. 

‘Don't worry about the outfit Harry, just wear anything you like. Just a casual dinner.’ 

A casual dinner. He doubt that. 

‘Okay, but what should I bring as a present? I don't even know your mother and we also barely know each other.’ 

6 minutes passed. 

‘You don't have to bring anything. Only your presence is enough.’ 

Harry blushing and squeezed his pillow. 

‘No way. I'll die of embarrassment if I didn't bring something.’ 

4 minutes passed. 

‘Okay what if you bring some of your lovely flowers as a gift, my beautiful flower boy?’

Harry screams and squealing into his pillow. He can only reply 5 minutes later. 

‘Good idea. What is your mother favorite flowers?’

2 minutes. 

‘Surprise her.’ 

How the hell? He doesn't even know Louis' mother name. But that's not a big deal for Harry. He really good in flowers picking. 

‘Playing it hard huh, Mr Tomlinson?’ 

Harry teasing. A minute goes by. 

‘Did I didn't make you hard enough today, Harry?’

Harry blushing deeply. 

‘I didn't mean it that way’.

Harry got the reply almost immediately. 

‘I missed you.’ 

Is this for real now? Harry feels dizzy and he's screaming into his pillow. 

‘I missed you too, Mr. Tomlinson.’ 

What the hell harry? This guy is already has a girlfriend. But hey, she's fucking cheating. And Louis is the one who started the sexual and inappropriate move. Then his heart is beating so fast when he sees his phone's screen. 

Louis is calling...

Harry jumped in his place and take a deep breath before he answered the phone. 

"Hello?" He heard Louis voice on the other side. 

"Hi", Harry replies, smiling stupidly. His fingers playing with his curls. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I just lay in my bed," Harry reply with a silly grins. Like Louis can see it. 

"Harry?" Louis asked. Harry loves how perfect his name rolls over Louis' tongue. 

"Yeah?"

"About what happened today, I umm, I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with it," Harry frowned. Uncomfortable? Why the hell he should feel uncomfortable?

"No. I like it. Very much," 

"Really? Thank god. I don't want things going to be awkward between us. 

"No, we're okay," Harry replied. But he feels something is not right. 

"Good," 

Harry suddenly remembered about Louis' girlfriend. Should he asked about her right now?

"Umm Louis, can I asked something?"

"Yeah,"

Harry take a long deep breath before he talk. Here goes nothing,

"Did your girl—"

"Harry I'm sorry, Eleanor is here, we're going to dinner. Talk to you later?" What the hell. Every. Fucking. Time. 

"Oh okay," Harry replied, his voice changed. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm,"

"Harry."

"Yes,"

"You still coming to the dinner right?"

Harry begins to hesitate. 

"Yes,"

"You need me to pick you up?" Harry beamed on the idea. He feels like Louis is his proper boyfriend. But thinking that Eleanor will be there too, killing his mood. 

"It's okay, I can come by myself," Harry said, there's a sadness in his voice. 

"Alright. I got to go now. Goodbye, my curly flower boy," Harry smiles bitterly. With that, Louis ended the call. 

Harry doesn't like this feeling. Is Louis just want to play with his heart or what? He started to develop feelings for Louis. Of course he is. Louis kissed him and calling him sweet names and treats him specially. 

Yet he's still dating the witch. Louis has to know the truth about his girlfriend. But how he's going to tell him?


	6. Briefcase And Sunflowers

Despite he was in doubt, he's still coming to the dinner. He feels hesitate at first, but his horny ass really want to see a handsome Louis again today. 

He reached the magnificent mansion five minutes before the dinner started. He parked his car and making his way to the doorstep. 

There's not so much cars parked there, maybe it's really just a small dinner. 

Harry is wearing a white button up shirt and black skinny jeans, together with his favorite boots. He has fedora on his head. 

He is very beautiful without even trying.  
In his hands, he's holding a big bouquet of fresh yellow and white Gerbera Daisies. They are so fresh and charming. 

Harry knocks the door three times and waiting for the answer. 

Suddenly the door is opened, but Harry didn't see any one there. He look around the living room, but he still sees no one. Then he heard a small voice. 

"Hello?"

Harry surprised, then he moved the flower bouquet from his face to look over his leg. 

A little boy standing there with a dummy in his mouth. Harry awed and he lower himself to the boy's eyes level. 

"Hey, looks who's here. Hello there, little one. What is your name?" Harry smile brightly to see the cute little boy in front of him. 

"Ernie! What are you, oh—"

Both harry and the little boy known as Ernie turns their head to the voice. A girl with a platinum blonde hair walked to them. 

"You must be Harry," the girl said, lifting Ernie to her waist. 

"Yes, hi, I'm Harry!" Harry said cheerfully and he give out his hands for a shake. The girl take Harry's hand and her eyes scanning Harry from top to bottom. 

Harry feels uncomfortable. 

"Lottie? Who's there?" A familiar voice finally meet Harry's ear. 

"Your special friend," she replied and rolled her eyes, walking away with Ernie. What's wrong with her?

"Harry?" Louis finally appears out of nowhere and Harry felt relief. He doesn't want to feel awkward in this big house. 

"Hi," Harry instantly become shy when he sees Louis. He's so handsome as expected, he's wearing a blue denim jacket and a white tank top inside. His hair is fluffy styled in messy fringe. 

"Hey, I'm glad that you come," he gives Harry a peck on his cheeks. Was that necessary? 

Harry surprised, blushing like always.

"Come this way. Everyone is waiting for you," Louis guide his way and place his hand on Harry's back. 

'Waiting for me? Am I a VIP or something? I barely know this family,' He gulping, his hands getting colder. He grip the bouquet tightly in his hands. 

"Everyone, meet Harry," Louis introduces Harry to all the people in the room. 

And Harry smiles widely immediately. Because he sees so many beautiful kids in the room. The boy from the earlier, Ernie, and a little girl who looks in the same age of his. And another pair of girl twin around 10 years old. 

"Harry, these are my twin sisters, Daisy and Phoebe. Those two little babies are my another twins siblings, Doris and Ernie,"

"Hi Harry!" Phoebe greeted the green eyed boy. 

"Look at your hair, so beautiful and curly," Daisy said with glowing eyes. 

"Hello Hawwy" the little Doris said. 

Harry feels overwhelmed. In a second, he was surrounded by the kids. He don't mind at all. Kids are one if his favorite things. Besides flowers, and Louis. 

Louis. The man just standing there, holding little Ernie in his chest. His face is glowing and happy. And Harry can only see Louis as the daddy of his own kids. 'Too bad I can't get pregnant,' he thought, pouting unintentionally. 

"Oh is this the famous Harry Styles?" A soft voice startled Harry from his wild imagination. 

A pretty lady walked into the living room, with a beautiful and warm smile on her lips. She has twinkle in her eyes and she really looks like Louis. 

"H-hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Mrs Tomlinson," Harry said shyly.

"Please, just call me Jay," Louis' mother is so beautiful and soft, Harry's heart feels warm immediately. 

"You know what, Louis talked about you a lot. He said that you're good looking guy. I guess he's right. You're the most gorgeous boy that I've ever seen," Jay said and Harry heart want to burst right there. 

"Th-thank you. I bought a fresh flowers specially for you. Happy birthday," Harry said in a low voice. He hands over the flowers bouquet to Jay. 

"Oh this is so pretty, darling! Thank you so much!" Jay received the flowers with a bright smile on her face. She looks content. 

"Louis, baby. Come here." She calling for Louis. Louis come towards them after he put Ernie down. 

"Take this flowers and put them on the tables near the window," he passed the flowers to Louis. Louis frowning his face. "And, you, come here," Jay turned to Harry and give him a massive and loving hug. 

Harry didn't expect this coming. Neither do Louis. Harry hugs Jay back and smile widely, looking at Louis over Jay's shoulder. He stick out his tongue to Louis. 

"Now you love him more than your own son," Louis is pouting cutely. What is he? A five years old baby? Harry want to kiss that pout away. 

"That's ridiculous, I'll always love you, my boobear," Jay said, Harry is still in her arm. 

What? Harry raised his eyebrows. Boobear? He smirked to Louis. 

"Mom, I'm 25 years old, don't ever call me that name again," Louis is blushing. Harry let out a giggle. 

"I don't care, you're still my baby. Now come here," Jay pulls Louis into a hug. He hugged Harry and Louis in both of her hands. The boys staring each other and smiles. 

"Yay, group hug!" Daisy shout from their back and join them. Then here comes Phoebe, Ernie and Dorris. They all hugging each other but the little babies literally just hugging Louis' legs.

Harry's heart is overwhelming with so many emotions and love. Louis family is so lovely and he's almost want to cry. 

"What did I missed here?" He heard a voice from their back. Two girls standing behind them. One of them is from the earlier, the one that give Harry a death stare. 

All of them pull away from the hug, the kids is running around and playing on their own again. Jay went to the kitchen and Louis introduce the girls.

"Harry these are my sisters, Fizzy and Lottie," 

How many sisters did Louis has? Harry smiles and shaking Fizzy's hand. Lottie just stood there, rolled her eyes. Harry is this close to call her little bitch.

"Lottie!" Fizzy nudged Lottie's arm. 

"Fine," Lottie take Harry's hand and shake it. 

"Wow you're so pretty to be a boy," Fizzy said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,"

"No, it's okay. No problem at all." Harry quite like it. He loves when people call him pretty. Not to be narcissistic, but, yeah. He's Harry Styles. 

"Are you single?" Fizzy asked, staring into Harry's face. "Because I really want you to be my brother," she continue and Harry is madly blushed. 

She looks over Louis and wiggles her eyebrows. Louis let out a fake cough. 

"Alright kids, who's hungry?" Jay said and all the kids shouting happily and they all went to the dinner hall, leaving Harry alone with Louis. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, his hands searching for Harry's. Harry stares at their intertwined fingers. And of course he's blushing like crazy. 

"You didn't tell me you have such a huge family," He pouting. 

"I'm sorry, are you feel uncomfortable? We can—" 

"No, it's fine. They're so lovely, Louis," 

Harry smiles shyly as Louis staring into his eyes. He suddenly feels Louis hands caress his cheeks gently. Louis leans his head to kiss Harry, but stops when someone calling for them. 

"Come here quickly, boyfriends! We're starving," Fizzy shouted from the dinner hall. Harry giggles and blushing, because, boyfriends?

Both Louis and Harry come to the dinner hall and Harry take a sit between Jay and Fizzy. Louis sit in front of Harry. Louis gives a playful wink and his usual sexy smirk. 

"Don't think I didn't see that, Louis," Fizzy gives a smirk back to Louis. Harry smiles dumbly. What is with this family and smirks?

Harry noticed an empty chair between Louis and Jay in front of him. Are they waiting for someone else?

Speak of the devil. 

The doorbell ring relentlessly. Louis stand up to get the door, but Jay stop him. 

"Fizzy, get the door," she said. Fizzy frowned. 

"Why me?" She question annoyingly. 

Lottie nudged her arm. Fizzy rolled her eyes and with a long 'urghh' she get up to open the door. 

Harry look over the gorgeous Louis in front of him. Oh how he loves that pretty and sexy smile and face so much. They're staring each other and Louis feels like he wants to bend Harry over the tables and—

"Oh hi everyone!" 

Dear. God. This annoying bitch again. 

"How could you guys starting without me!" She said in annoying voice. Fizzy and Lottie rolls their eyes. 

"Eleanor, we're not even starting yet. Come sit," Jay said coldly. 

"Hi Jay! Happy birthday! I have a special present just for you!" She kissed Jay's cheek and give the present to Jay. She whispered a thank you. Jay didn't seem happy. That's new information. She gave the most loving hug to Harry, a total stranger, but not to her son's girlfriend?

"Hey baby," Eleanor kissed Louis cheeks, before she take his place between Jay and Louis. Louis just give a smile. Maybe a fake one. Then she noticed Harry. 

"Flower boy," the usual tone with a frown in her face. "Wow, you're everywhere, what a surprise,"

Every eyes in the room focused on Harry. 

Bitch.

—


	7. Briefcase And Sunflowers

Harry feels a little bit regret for attending this dinner. The food is super delicious and Jay is very an amazing cook. It's just, he feels a bit out of place. 

Most of the conversations are about a fucking huge business, that Harry don't understand that much. 

But most of the conversation is between Jay and Eleanor. Harry hates that witch. She showing off her arrogance purposely. Like what the F. 

So he's eating with a boring face, playing with a food piece on his plate. Then he feels something nudging his legs under the tables. 

It's Louis. He rubbing his feet over Harry's. Harry look into Louis' eyes. The man is smiling. Seeing Louis sunshine smiles warms Harry's heart immediately. 

He smiles at the chicken on his plate like crazy man. Maybe the witch noticed that Harry is smiling alone, then she involved Harry in her conversation. 

"You must be boring listening to our conversation huh?,"

Harry, being clueless he is, replied "Umm, I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah you know, we talking about a major business in this country. I bet you didn't understand a thing don't you?" Eleanor said while flipping her hair. Fizzy and Lottie rolls their eyes annoyingly. 

Wow, this bitch is so rude. But Harry just look down to his half empty plate, swallowing dryly. He doesn't want to spoil this wonderful dinner. 

Louis clenched his fists and narrowing his eyes. He's about to answer to the witch when Jay piped in. 

"Well, Harry also bounded in business. He owned a flower shop, I thought you know?" Jay raised her eyebrows to Eleanor. 

"And even though our business may be bigger than his, that doesn't mean we can simply be rude to him. It's attitude that matters, honey," Jay said giving a loving smile to Harry. Harry smiles shyly. 

Eleanor lost his words and remains silent. Her face is red probably because of embarrassment and anger. 

Harry feels content and happy. He blushing and smiles showing his dimples. Louis is smiling to him. 

"Mummy, he's so pwetty. Is he's an angel?," Doris suddenly said. 

Harry feels his cheeks heating up because this is too much. Eleanor rolls her eyes and snorted. 

"He is," Louis replies slowly, only for him to hear. 

_________________________________

After finished their meals, the kids is back in the living room, playing on their own together with Louis.

Harry is helping Jay in the kitchen. The conversation was started with a normal family things, before Jay asked about his personal life. 

"So Harry, any girlfriend?" Jay asked. Harry just shook his head. 

"Boyfriend?" 

"I used to have a boyfriend," Jay smiles. 

"So what do you think about Louis?"

Harry is fiercely blushing in the mentions of Louis' name. 

"H-he's good,"

"Only good?" Harry blushed. 

"He's amazing,"

And a good kisser. Harry smiles. Jay just nodded and smiles warmly. 

"Well—"

"Hey Jay," he heard the annoying voice again. Eleanor come to them with his stupid smile. 

"What if you just let me and Harry to settle this. You can take a rest with the girls," she softly said. Harry frowned. 

Jay shrugged and walked into the living room after he place a soft tap on Harry's shoulder. Leaving Harry alone with the witch. 

As Jay is gone from their eyesight, Eleanor pushed Harry's shoulder with her finger. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eleanor shouts on Harry's face. What's wrong with her?

"Excuse me?" 

"Do you think I didn't know your actual intentions? You're obviously seducing Louis!" She almost yelled. 

Harry take a sharp breath. Hold on, what the hell bitch. All of this time, it was your fucking boyfriend who's flirting with me!

"What are you talking about?" He still can control himself. 

"Do you think Louis will fall for you? Just look at yourself. You're just a shameful flower boy. You're nothing compared to me. How pathetic!" 

Harry's hands is shaking. 

"I really don't have a mood for any conversation right now. You can talk whatever you want," he replied, voice still calm. But fury deep inside. 

"Stop playing innocent Harry, I'm boring with your drama. I know you're only chasing Louis for his wealth and money!" 

He's furious and bursting with this witch. 

"Now you're talking about drama? How about your drama, huh?" Harry raised his voice. 

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot what I saw in your apartment last time," Harry said with clenched hands. 

"You know nothing about that,"

"Oh yeah? What if I tell Louis about it?"

"You think Louis will believe you if you tell him?" Eleanor smirked, crossing her hands. 

"Tell me what?"

Both of them shocked to see Louis suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Eleanor quickly go to Louis with her fake innocent face. 

"Louis, baby. I don't know what is he talking about," she said annoyingly, grabbing Louis' arm. 

"What happened Harry? What do you want to tell me?" Louis asked in a firm voice. 

"N-Nothing," 

"No. You're clearly have something to say. Tell me,"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" Louis looking for Harry's green eyes, but the boy just look down to his feet. 

"Baby, he said he has nothing to say, why don't we just leave him alone. Maybe he's thinking too much and suffocating his brain with all the flower's pollen," Eleanor said with smirk on his face. 

That's it. Harry can't stand this fucking witch anymore. 

"She's cheating on you," Harry finally speak up. Louis shocked, his eyes widened. 

"What?"

"She is cheating on you, Louis," Harry repeated, looking directly into Louis' eyes. 

Louis mouth agape and he turns to Eleanor. 

"What the hell! I'm not cheating on you Louis. Why are you trusting this boy so much?"

"Harry is it true?" Louis asked again.

"He's a liar, don't listen to him!" Eleanor yelled. 

"I'm telling you the truth. She's seeing some other guy behind your back!" Harry almost yelled. 

"Stop accusing me! Louis, you know me well, we've been together for a year! You know how much I love you!"

Louis just standing there. Still surprised. 

"He just saying this because he wants to take you away from me!"

"And should I say he try to seduce you because he only wants your wealth and fame!" she added. 

"No, that's not right!" Harry denied. This bitch is too much. 

"Yes, he just said that to me!" Eleanor yelled. Louis feels shocked. He give his forehead a soft massage. 

Harry try to explain. 

"No, Louis listen—"

"Harry," Louis cut him off. 

"I-I'm disappointed in you," Louis said in a low voice. 

What?

Harry's hands shaking and his feet are cold. He try to find Louis eyes but the man doesn't even look at him. There's a victory smirk on Eleanor's face. 

Harry just stood there, shocked and trembling. His heart is shattered. The word Louis said stabbing his heart. Of course Louis will believe his girlfriend more than him. He is nobody to Louis, why did he just realize that now? 

The warm tears rolled down his cheeks. How can he think he is someone special for Louis? How can he think Louis will believe everything that he said? He is clearly nobody to Louis. 

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice is shaking. 

He feels stupid and ashamed. He wiped his tears away and walked away from the kitchen, throughout the house. 

"Harry!" He heard Fizzy calling his name, Everyone in the house probably heard everything. He feels so shame and heartbroken. 

"Harry, are you leaving now?" Jay stop him when he reached at the main door. He saw Harry teared eyes. 

"Darling what's going on?" Jay asked worriedly. 

"Nothing. I have to go now. I'm sorry and thank you for everything," Harry said weakly, he gives Jay one last hug, before he go to his car and leave the mansion.

Jay still standing at the doorstep, feeling furious.

—


	8. Briefcase And Sunflowers

Harry is sitting at the counter of his shop, hands on his head. It's been three days after he messed up the lovely dinner. No words from Louis. Harry just let go of what happened. He doesn't even try anymore. 

Louis doesn't even text him or anything. He clearly hates Harry now. But how can Harry forget all the things that happened between him and Louis?

He might know Louis in a short time but his feeling for the man is so strong. Is he already falling in love with Louis? Of course he is. 

He wipes his tears that begin to pool in the corner of his eyes. He feel stupid and mad at himself because how easily he's falling for Louis, how weak he was in front of Louis. 

Maybe Eleanor was right. He is pathetic. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Niall comes and sit next to Harry. 

The boy just nodded slowly and give a weak smile. Niall doesn't like this. This is not the usual Harry. 

"Harry, it's not too late to forget about him,"

"I'm trying Ni, but my heart won't let me. The devil in my brain whispering his name,"

Niall sighs and he pulls Harry into a hug.  
Harry pushes his face on Niall's chest and the boy holding him tightly. 

"I know Harry. But is he really worth your love? You've been crying for him for three days straight,"

Harry just stay silent. He doesn't want to think anything. 

"Please make up your mind and I'll help you to forget him. We can do this, yeah? Please no more crying," Niall said and he's stroking Harry's curls softly. 

Harry nods slowly. "Alright. Thank you Ni," he say weakly. He's so glad that he has Niall. Niall is a supportive and caring friend. He loves Niall. He determined to forget Louis. But apparently not today, satan. 

He heard the door chime ringing as a customer walked in. Harry pulled away from Niall and stand up to wish the customer. 

Within a second, there's two kids running around and hugging his legs, side by side. 

Harry's face glowing immediately, because he knows this kids so much. 

"Arrey!" They shouted happily. 

"Hello my favorite babies!" Harry smiles widely and he lowered himself to hug the kids. They're both squealing. 

"Woah, you've got babies and you didn't tell me? Who's their daddy?" Niall said shockingly.

"They're Louis siblings! I told you before, remember?" Harry rolls his eyes. The kids just giggles. 

"Hi Harry," he heard a voice behind them. Harry turn around. 

He see two girls standing in front of the counter. Fizzy and Lottie. Harry gulping loudly. 

"Hi," Harry replied as shy as he is. 

"Hello, girls. Looking for some flowers? I bet you girls don't have to, because both of you are beautiful and stunning as roses," Niall suddenly said from nowhere. 

Harry squeezes his eyes. For god sake Niall. What pick up line was that?

Fizzy let out a genuine laugh and cover his mouth. Harry doesn't even know what is so funny. Lottie just standing there, she tried to hide her smile. 

"Niall, this is Louis' sisters, Fizzy and Lottie. Girls, this is Niall, my best friend," Harry introduces them all. They all shaking hands. 

"Umm, are you guys looking for some flowers?" Harry asked, he still shocked with the presence of Louis' sisters here. 

"Umm, Harry, can we talk?" Fizzy asked. 

"Yeah, sure," Harry hesitates and lead them to the small waiting corner of his shop. Ernie and Doris was left at the counter with Niall. 

"Actually it's about Louis," Fizzy started. Harry gulps. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Is It true what you've been telling him about Eleanor?" Fizzy asked. 

"Y-yes," Harry stuttered. 

"Then why don't you convinced Louis about this?"

Harry sighs heavily. 

"There's no use Fiz, he won't listen to me,"

"Harry, Louis is just confused himself," 

"W-What?" 

Fizzy take a deep breath before she talk. 

"He used to date a boy before, Eric. And he loved Eric so much. Then the boy was cheating on him,"

Harry raised his eyebrows, that's new information. 

"He was so heartbroken, he doesn't care about himself anymore after the breakup. His life was a mess,"

"Then Eleanor came to his life, I knew she's not a nice women from the beginning, but somehow she able to change Louis slowly. She brings the world back to Louis and build his trust back,"

Harry swallows thickly, his hands are cold. 

"That's why Louis trust Eleanor so much. But I don't like her. She's rude and arrogance. But when I saw Louis is being happy with her, I just have to accept it,"

"But I know he started to confuse when you came in his life. He looks so lost and content when he's with you, and the way he's staring at you. That's not a 'we're just friend' thing,"

Harry still remains silent. 

"Do you like my brother Harry?"

Harry is blushing. He looks down and staring at his hands.

"I really like you, you're better than Eleanor, we just know, right Lots?"

She tap Lotties shoulder and the girl shrugged. 

"Yeah, it will be better if you're the one who's dating our brother," she said calmly. 

Wait what?

"W-What? I-I thought you hated me?" Harry asked.

"I don't hate you. When I first saw you, my thought was the same as Eleanor, that you're just want Louis for his fame and all," she sighs. 

"And actually guys, I already know about Eleanor," Lottie said. 

"You what? How can you didn't tell me?!" Fizzy said almost yelling. 

"Stop yelling fiz! You know how much Louis loves Eleanor right? I don't want to mess everything and make him sad,"

"Thats why I doubt you Harry, I thought you're the same as that bitch, that you only wants my brothers money, then dump him later. I don't want Louis to be heartbroken again."

"But then I realized how excited Louis when he's talking about you, he never talked about someone that happy even when he's talking about his girlfriend,"

Harry feels his head is spinning. 

"And I was wrong. I'm sorry for being a bitch before," Lottie said with a sincere smile in his face. 

"And you're beautiful than me, that's why I hate you at first," 

Fizzy burst into laughter. Harry just smiles bitterly. 

"That's true! That's why Louis is so crazy about him, Fiz!"

Harry madly blushing everytime Louis' name was mentioned. 

"Harry, will you go to Louis and tell him everything to makes things clear?" Fizzy asked. 

"I-I don't know." He said weakly. 

"Don't worry Harry, you'll always got our back," Lottie said and she hugs Harry. Then Fizzy join them. 

"Did your mom knows about this?" Harry asked. 

"Yup, she sent us here," Harry smiles because he knows, Jay is a wonderful person. 

Harry feels so happy for now. But the only problem is, he's not ready to face Louis. 

After that, they all walked to the counter. Ernie is sitting on top of the counter and Doris is on Niall's lap. She's wearing Niall's glasses that is too big for her and chuckles loudly. 

"Alright babies! Time to go home!" Lottie said and she lift Ernie on his waist. 

"Can Niall come to our house and play?," Ernie said. 

"Of course baby. We should invite him to our house sometime, right Fiz?"

"Y-yeah. Bye Niall. Bye Harry,"

The girls left and Harry is standing there with his confused mind.

————————————————————


	9. Briefcase And Sunflowers

Harry arranged the fresh sunflowers on top of the shelves, together with the lilies and tulips. 

His heart clenched every time he sees the sunflowers. They remind him of Louis of course. Harry misses Louis' sunshine smiles. He misses his perfect teeth every time he smiles. 

He probably won't see Louis face again. He take Niall's advice to forget about Louis. That's the best way. He doesn't want to get involved in Louis Tomlinson's world anymore. 

He let out a heavy sigh and get ready to close the shop. It's already 7pm and Niall already left the shop earlier. He's shivering from the cold air and his thick jacket is not enough to keep him warm. He is wearing a blue button up shirt inside. 

He locked the door and put the keys inside of his pocket when suddenly someone is hugging him from the back. 

He almost hit the person in the face, before he turned around to see the handsome man in front of him. 

"L-Louis?" His face blushing immediately. 

"Woah, what was that for?" Louis chuckles, when he sees Harry's fist still clenched in the air. 

He takes Harry's cold clenched hands in both of his small hands, and kiss them slowly and gently. 

Harry shivers from his action. His face is heating up. Louis looks handsome like always. He still in his office suit. 

"You scared me," Harry pouting. 

"I'm sorry baby," Louis place Harry's palm on his cheeks and kiss it. 

Harry's heart exploded. What? Baby? BABY. 

"Come with me?" Louis' question surprised Harry.

"Where?" 

"Please just come with me yeah?" Louis said, offering his hand for Harry to take. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but he takes Louis' hand anyway, and Louis guide him to his car that parked in front of Harry's flower shop. 

The driving took 25 minutes and Harry feels super awkward in the car because Louis is staring him like he's a delicious snack. Maybe that's what Louis really think. 

They finally arrived at their destination and Louis make a little jog to the passenger side to open the door for Harry. 

They walked side by side. The place is unfamiliar for Harry. He never been here before. It's like a long abandoned garden. Wild bushes already surrounded the place. 

Harry's heart beating so fast. Is Louis planning to kill him and push his dead body into the bushes?

"Come here, it's about time," Louis grab Harry's hand. 

'Time for what? To kill me?' Harry thought to himself and suddenly his eyes is wide open.

In front of him is a wide field full of wild sunflowers. They are so bright and beautiful. The sunset makes it even more perfect. His jaw dropped to see the beautiful scenery in front of him. 

"L-Louis, this is so beautiful," Harry eyes is gleaming with all the beautiful colors of sunflowers and sunsets. He wants to cry. 

"I know sunflowers are your favorite,"

Louis takes Harry's hand and bring him sit down on a bench. A fucking bench in a forest. Of course. 

They both sit next to each other and Louis hand is still grasping Harry's firmly. 

Yes, Harry is happy with all of this, but what is the purpose of this anyway?  
Harry is nobody to Louis. 

"Harry, actually I want to tell you something," Louis searching for Harry's green eyes. He take a deep breath and continue,

"I really like you, I want to spend my whole life with you,"

What? Is he joking or something? This is so sudden. What? How? Why!

Harry is fucking confused with this man. Last time he said he's so frustrated with him, and now he's here, treat Harry like a proper boyfriend, telling him that he wants him for his life. Is he okay?

Louis lick his lips and lean his head to kiss Harry. But Harry pushes him slowly. 

"Hmm?"

"Louis. I-I don't understand. I don't want things to get complicated between us. You're already have a girlfriend. We can't do this. I know how much you love her, and I don't want—" 

"I'm breaking up with Eleanor," Louis said clearly before Harry rambling too far.

Harry blinks a few times, his brain is suddenly blank and empty. 

"W-what? Why?!" Harry yelled. 

"Shhh don't yell, Harry," Louis covers Harry's mouth with his hand. Harry bite Louis' hand and push it away. 

"Actually I saw with my own eyes. Everything that you said is true. That she is seeing another guy," Louis sighs. 

Harry gulps, "Are you sure that's her,"

"Of course Harry, you think I don't recognize her? She's fucking cheating on me, right in front of my salad!"

Harry face soften and he holds his laugh. Seriously Louis, at this time? Much to Harry's surprise, Louis doesn't seem so sad about the breakup. 

"I'm sorry for not believing you before. I rarely admit that I'm stupid, but I'm stupid." Louis pouting. 

Harry let out a soft giggles. How can he do this so calmly. He grips Louis' hands tightly in his. 

Wait. What if Louis just make up a story just to make Harry feels good? What if he is still together with that witch?

"Is-is it true? What if you just playing with me?"

"Harry, you know I love to play with you so much, but this isn't the right time," Louis wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Louis!" can he be serious?

"I swear Harry. I don't need a crazy witch in my life," Harry chuckles because that's what he's calling Eleanor this whole time. 

Louis sighs heavily. He lifts Harry's chin with his fingers and put a strand of Harry's curls behind his ears. He take Harry's larger hands and put it on his chest. 

"Can you feel it?" Louis asked. Harry makes a confused face. 

"No?" He shake his head. 

"Ah come on, don't kill the moment!" Louis said with stupid smile on his face. Harry giggles. Louis is so silly. 

"Yes, yes. I can feel it," Harry said in amusement, although he's not so sure what should he feel at. 

"That's my heartbeat, beating so fast for you. This might sounds cliche, but Harry, I never felt like this with someone else before, not with Eleanor, not with Eric and not even anyone,"

Harry eyes become hazy. 

"It's only for you, Harry Styles. My pretty angel, my little ball of sunshine, my goofy lanky boy,"

"I'm crazy for you since the first time I saw you. I can't take you out of my mind. your eyes is haunting me, you look and acting innocent but actually you're not. Ahh, damnit Styles, I can't stop thinking about you,"

Harry's tears finally rolled down his cheeks. 

"And I like your clumsy little ass. It's cute," Louis boop Harry's nose. 

"Heyyy," Harry burst into small laugh and Louis kiss Harry's cheeks to wipe the tears away. 

"Don't cry, love. Come," Louis take Harry's hand and bring Harry in the middle of the sunflowers field. 

Harry's heart is full and content. They're facing each other and both of Louis' warm hands holding both of Harry's. Perfectly fit together. 

"I want you with all my heart. So baby, in the middle of thousands sunflowers, would you be my boyfriend?"

Harry knees is weak. He can't control his tears from streaming down his face. He pulled his hands from Louis' and covered his damp face. 

"Y-yes," Harry nods. Louis is smiling widely that Harry's eyes are hurting from all the shine. 

Louis pulled Harry into his chest and cuddle the boy tightly over his shoulder and Harry is crying on Louis chest. 

"I love you," Louis whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry lift his head slowly to see Louis face. Oh God, he's so handsome. Harry want to get down on his knees and suck him right now. 

"Y-you love me?" Harry asked in a low and cracked voice. Louis rolls his eyes. 

"No, I love Patrick Star. Of course I love you, silly," 

Harry burst into laughing. His laughter is a beautiful melody to Louis' ears.

"I love you so much, Harry Styles." Louis smiles, caress Harry's cheeks softly. The boy is deeply blushing. 

"I love you too," Harry replied shyly. He hides his face in Louis' neck.

Louis lift up Harry's head and nuzzles their noses together and the boy giggles. He wipes his leftover tears using the back of his hands.

"Now tell me why do you like sunflowers so much?" Louis asked while holding both of Harry's cheeks in his hands. 

"Can you see this field full of sunflowers? Its like a sky with a thousand suns. They're lovely and bring you joy and happiness," Harry said in his shy voice. 

"Then you're my sun and I'm your sunflower. I can't live and be happy without you," Louis replies, stroking Harry's curls gently. 

Harry is madly blushing as they kissed under the sunset sky in the middle of thousands sunflowers.

————————————————————


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Harry asked when he realized he's in the strange neighborhood. They just finished their dinner after spending time at the sunflowers field. 

"We're going to my home," Louis said, staring at the rear view mirror. 

Harry immediately lighten up. 

"Oh, That's great! I already missed those two little munchkins, I want to hug and squeeze them!" Harry hugs himself as in action of hugging the babies. Louis chuckles. 

"I'm sorry babe, but we're not going to meet my siblings,"

Harry frowned. His eyebrows raised and he's staring into Louis' blue eyes.

"We're going to my apartment,"

Harry face feels hot immediately. His imaginations runs wild thinking of what might be happen in Louis' apartment. Would they will—

"Are you okay?" He feels Louis' warm hand touching his thigh, sending shivers to his spine. 

"Y-yeah,"

Harry is nervous but Louis' smiles is enough to convince Harry. 

They arrived at Louis apartment 10 minutes later. Harry enters the apartment after Louis and his eyes widened to see the beautiful and luxurious place. Well, he's a fucking CEO, what do you expect. 

Harry making his way into the living room and his eyes is attached on a vase of a blooming sunflowers. Harry smiles. 

It was the sunflowers that he gave to Louis for his office. He brings them home? His heart feels warm. 

Suddenly he feels his jacket was grabbed from behind. He look aside to see Louis is standing behind him. He took off Harry's jacket and place his hands on Harry's hip. 

Louis pulls Harrys curls to one side and slowly kisses Harry's neck. The boy shivers and tilted his head to give more space for Louis. 

"Do you remember the sunflowers?" Louis mumbles against Harry's neck, and softly nibbling his earlobe. 

"Y-yes," Harry close his eyes and push his back closer to Louis. Louis hugs the boy's waist tightly. 

"I love those sunflowers. They remind me of our first kiss," Louis' whisper is so sexy in Harry's ear. 

Harry feels aroused and he turned his body to see Louis' face. 

"I've been craving for you for a long time baby," Louis whispered and he caress Harry's cheeks softly. 

Louis blue eyes is darker, his breath becomes heavy. 

He runs his thumb on Harry's lips then attached their lips together. Harry's plump lips fit perfectly on Louis thin one. 

The kiss is getting hotter and Harry can feel Louis touches all over his body. 

"My room?" Louis asked after they pulled away from the kiss. Harry nods shyly. 

He followed Louis steps slowly into his room and once Harry's in the room, he was pushed hardly into the bed. 

He fall into his back and Louis is hovering him. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt slowly while staring into Harry's green eyes. The boy biting his lower lips. 

"Oh god, you're so beautiful Harry," Louis' eyes scanned Harry's tattooed little body. "I want to fucking wreck you," Louis said in a harsh voice. 

"Please do," Harry said in his lustful voice. 

Louis cursed and he connected their lips together. He bit Harry's lower lips, and shove his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

Harry's moaning shamelessly into their heated kiss. Louis kisses Harry's jawline and neck, sucking the sensitive spot. 

"You're mine," Louis said in his desperate voice, licking the fresh love bites that he made all over Harry's neck. 

He kiss and lick Harry's chest and sucks Harry's left nipple. The boy is biting her knuckles to prevent the moans. 

Louis push Harry's hands away from his mouth. "Don't do that. Moans for me," his eyes is dark. 

Harry feels so weak. Louis sucking back his nipple while his fingers is playing with his right nipple. He pinch the hard nub. 

"Aah, Louis!" Harry moans, his nipples are very sensitive. 

Louis shows no mercy when he gently stroking Harry's hard member in his boxer. Harry's cock is growing in Louis palm. 

"Louis please," Harry is about to cry. 

Louis stop from sucking his nipple. 

"You don't want this, baby? We can stop—"

"No! Please don't stop. I want you,"

Louis is smiling softly, kissing Harry's forehead. 

He slowly pulled Harry's boxer down his thigh and throw the fabric away, leaving Harry fully naked on his bed. 

"You're an angel," Louis eyes roamed all over Harry's body. 

Louis gives a soft peck on Harry's lips while he's stroking Harry's cock in his hands. 

Harry lift up his bum for more contact. 

"Please Mr. Tomlinson," Harry batting his eyelashes playfully and staring into Louis' eyes. 

"Hmm, are you a good boy Harry?"

"Yes sir, I'll be a good boy for you," Harry thrusts his hips up into Louis hand. 

"Good. Now get on your knees,"

Harry blinks his eyes innocently and kneels in front of Louis. He stick his tongue out, ready to take Louis' cock in his mouth. 

Louis slams his fully hard cock into Harry's mouth and the boy gagged. 

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nods. He mouth is full with Louis cock. His innocent green eyes staring into Louis'.

"Fuck. Show me how far can you take,"

Harry begins to bob his head fast on Louis thick cock. He sucks and swirls his tongue around Louis cock. 

"Shit, you're so good baby," Louis close his eyes. 

Harry eyes begin to tear. He can taste the precums on the back of his throat. 

Louis grab a fistful of Harry's curls and pushed his head roughly. He slams and thrust his cock into Harry's mouth. 

"Fuck, shitt," Louis cursed under his heavy breath while he's fucking Harry's mouth. 

Louis take out his cock for Harry's mouth. 

"Now on your hands and knees,"

Harry feels so small under Louis control. But he like it. Its turn him on even more. 

Harry get down on his hands and knees and ready to take whatever Louis gives him. 

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain on his bum cheeks and he let out a moan. 

Louis grab his bum cheeks and knead the soft flesh before giving him another spank. 

"Are you sure you want this, baby?"  
Louis asked again, giving a soft kiss on Harry's back. 

Harry nods vigorously, "Yes, sir,"

He heard Louis opened the lube's cap and squeezed it into his hands. He feels Louis lubed cold finger on his entrance. 

Without warning, Louis pushes his index finger into Harry's hole, making the boy moans loudly. 

He moves his finger in and out Harry's hole before adding the second finger. He twisted his finger inside Harry and added the third. 

Harry is moaning mess. He pushes his bum backwards to meet Louis fingers more. 

"Sir please," Harry beg. Louis thrusting his three fingers inside Harry so fast that the boy fell into the mattress by his shoulder. 

"On your back," Louis said, his fingers still inside of Harry's hole. 

Harry turns over and laying on his back. "Look at you, you're so beautiful," Louis said while curling and twisting his fingers inside Harry. 

"Ah ahh sir," Harry said weakly, he grips Louis' bedsheets so tight. 

Louis take out of his fingers and Harry gasp because of the sudden emptiness. He's butthole is clenching. 

"Are you ready, my angel?" Louis asked kissing Harry's curl. Harry nods as fast as he can. Louis rolls the condom on his cock. 

Harry's leg was pushed to his chest, and with a single thrust, Louis cock is fully inside of Harry. 

Harry moans and Louis begins to move his hips. His cock is deeply inside Harry. 

Their body begins to sweat as both of them enjoying the pleasure. Louis sometimes lean to kiss Harry's lips but the kiss becomes sloppy because they moans too much. 

"Such a good boy, taking my cock so good," Louis said huskily as he slams his cock harder into Harry's bum hole. 

Harry nods and his eyes is tearing. His body is flushed and he never felt so much pleasure like this before. Louis is so good. Really good. 

Louis thrust deeply and finally hit Harry's prostate. Harry moans and whimpers. Louis gives a soft kiss into Harry's sweaty forehead while he thrusting deep and rough into Harry. 

"Ahh, Lou-Louis, I'm close," Harry's body curved into the mattress. 

"Come for me, angel," Louis fastening his thrust and he's stroking Harry's cock fast. Harry comes hard, moaning for Louis name. Louis loves this view. Harry is so beautiful when he comes. 

After a few more thrusts, Louis take out his cock and removes the condom quickly. He strokes his cock and comes into Harry's sinful mouth with a cursed. 

Harry gasping and tries to catch all of Louis cum with his tongue. Louis smack his cock on Harry's lips and smeared his cum all over his plump lips. Harry's lick it all clean. 

"Shit," Louis gasping, his breathing is finally steady. 

Louis take a tissue on the nightstand and clean all the mess from  
Harry's tummy. Then he blow a raspberry on his butterfly tattoo. Harry giggles. 

Louis laying down and bring Harry to his chest. He kisses Harry's lips lovingly and he wipes the sweat on his forehead. 

"Thank you," Louis whispered into Harry's ear. The boy just smiling. 

"I love you," Harry whispers. 

"I love you too, angel,"

He feels very blissful and happy because Louis, his sunflowers will always be his. 

Harry smiles tiredly and his eyes is drooping. Finally he felt asleep in his sunflowers dreams.

_____________the end_____________


End file.
